


Starbucks Snags

by TeHOEstra (FloralFinisher)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Pointless, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/TeHOEstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville just wanted Starbucks…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbucks Snags

**Author's Note:**

> This should have been written over a year ago, but I forgot about it.

A long car ride wasn’t her favorite thing, though Hannah enjoyed riding with her best friend Neville on the way to a WWE event. She was still new to practically packing her life away into a suitcase and living on the road and in hotels for weeks on end.

”Are we there yet?”

”No.”

”Are we there _yet_?” 

”No, Hannah…”

”Are we there… _yet_??”

”No! If ya ask again, I’m going to say no!”

Neville waves a hand in her direction out of annoyance. They still had hours to go before arriving in the next city. He was starting to fade, becoming desperate for a cup of coffee before he fell asleep in the driver’s seat.

He changed lanes on the freeway, seeing the nearest exit that had rest stops and fast food places. Starbucks’ sign was still lit in the dim morning, Neville had no idea what time it was and had a feeling he had been driving all night.

”I’ll stop here so we can stretch our legs, I need a cup of coffee before I pass out mate.” He sighed, glancing at Hannah who had her nose in her phone, she was probably checking Instagram again.

He stops as the nearest gas station to fill up his car, seeing Hannah leave toward the inside of the store while he used the outdoor ATM machine. A moment later they drove through Starbucks, ordering coffee for the road. It was a quiet morning, although Neville felt something dripping on his lap as soon as he picked up his cup by the lid.

”Are you kidding me?!” he snaps, stopping mid-sip to see his cup was leaking on him. Neville scoffs, grabbing a napkin to clean up while trying to fit the lid back on. He was annoyed, grabbing his phone in the process.

”What are you gonna do?” Hannah asks, looking his way while sipping her coffee from a straw. “Don’t tweet about it, nobody cares.” She laughs, glancing at his phone screen.

”Too late, I’m already doin’ it.” Neville responds in a serious tone. “Hey Starbucks, fix your cups. The lids leak, I am _so mad_ with you right now,” he said what he was typing aloud. Hannah rolls her eyes, wondering how many of his ‘fans’ would get a kick out of his tweet.

”Alright you prima donna, let’s get back on the road..” she sneers.

”I can’t believe this, this stain is never going to come out of this shirt..” he frowns.

”Oh stop whining, we can buy you a new one on the way there.” Hannah says. Neville glares at her, putting his one away before starting the car again.

In a matter of minutes they were back on the road again, and Neville was still complaining about Starbucks’ lids the whole way to the next city.


End file.
